stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Voyager (NCC-74656)
| type = Explorer | class = Intrepid | image2 = Intrepid Class.jpg }}The USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was an Federation starship, launched in the late 24th century. In 2371, after a mission into the Badlands sent them 70,000 light years off course, the ship became stranded in the Delta Quadrant for seven years. ( ) History Kate Sheridan was believed to be the daughter of Kathryn Janeway, born on Voyager in 2380. Drs. Henrik and Samantha Delaney's daughters, Jenny and Megan, were amongst the crew of the USS Voyager when it disappeared in 2371. With the loss of her husband, children and destruction of her work, Samantha Delaney went mad. ("An Innocent Time", et al.) ''Star Trek: Dragon Less than a month prior to ''Voyager s return, an accidental duplicate returned through an unstable Transwarp conduit, where it began its journey to Earth with the USS Dragon. However, due to the duplication process, the ship and crew began to phase out of existence. The Dragon crew was forced to send her back through the conduit to re-merge with the other Voyager. After Voyager s return, Ensign Tal Celes transferred to the Dragon-B where she served until her death six months later. Following Janeway's promotion to Admiral, Voyager began to serve in the fleet once again, eventually playing key roles in the Kiklar war and later the attempted foothold by the mirror universe. Her armor technology and transphasic torpedoes were pivotal in defeating the Kiklar. ''Star Trek: Omega Force Lieutenant Junior Grade Irina Nielsen's first assignment following her graduation from Starfleet Academy was as Beta shift Flight controller aboard ''Voyager. ("Destiny at Magor") By 2379 Voyager crewman Celes Tal had been assigned to the engineering department where she developed a tutor/mentor relationship with Master chief petty officer Joshua Gunn and became romantically involved with Lieutenant Jonathan Sulu. CO Lewis was born on Voyager in 2371. ''Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm Lieutenant Junior Grade Henry Kano was assigned to ''Voyager as the OIC of the Search and Rescue Detachment seconded from the 172nd Search and Rescue Squadron. During his tenure aboard Voyager he was part of an away mission that went terribly while awry investigating a spatial rift. Together with Celes Tal, Kenneth Dalby, William Telfer, and Tom Paris - he was instrumental in preventing the Heartless from overrunning our galaxy. Alternate timelines ''Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk Fulfilling the alternate-timeline Admiral Kathryn Janeway's words about its fate in the alternate timeline, ''Voyager became a museum shortly after its return home. ("The Alliance") However, Voyager was pressed into service as part of a combined Federation/Klingon/Romulan/Dominion Remnant fleet which engaged the Suliban at Sagittarius IX. ("The Ultimate Battle") Shortly after the battle at Sagittarius IX, Voyager served as "Federation One" (Presidential transport craft) in transporting Federation President Nanietta Bacco to Deep Space 9. ("Honours and Rememberances") ''Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions In an alternate reality visited by Elizabeth Singh in 2373, ''Voyager had been damaged in 2371, and the was sent to the Badlands to track down the Maquis. In this reality, the Cantabrian was lost, presumed destroyed. In 2373, in this reality, the Voyager, still under the command of a married Kathryn Janeway, ferried that reality's Daniel Radke to the co-ordinates of a Myhr'an super battle cruiser. That reality's Benjamin Caldwell served as a Voyager crew member, and he, Radke and Singh transferred to the Myhr'an super battle cruiser in an attempt to stop the M'Tar from conquering the Federation. Making the ultimate sacrifice in battle, Janeway piloted Voyager on a collision course with the Myhr'an super battle cruiser, destroying Voyager and seriously crippling the Myhr'an ship. ("Stranger Than Fiction") In an alternate timeline, in 2377, Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant with help from the . Unfortunately, the end results proved disasterous for the Phoenix-X, and they were forced to go back to the original timeline to fix things. ("Phoenix Restoration") '' In an alternate timeline, ''Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant alongside the commanded by Gul Aman Evek of the Cardassian Fourth Order. Kathryn Janeway was killed during the transit and command devolved to Lieutenant Veronica Stadi (who had died in the prime timeline version of events). Stadi allied with Evek and the two ships began the long journey home together. |Caretaker|MCNL}} Command personnel *Commanding officer **Captain Kathryn Janeway *First officer **Commander Chakotay (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris (2378- ) * Second officer/tactical officer **Lieutenant Commander Tuvok * Operations officer **Ensign Harry Kim * Chief engineer **Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Conn officer ** Lieutenant JG Tom Paris * Chief medical officer **EMH See also Voyager 74656 Voyager